The subject matter of the present invention relates to an apparatus and method to forcefully disable, disarm, immobilize, or otherwise incapacitate a hostile intruder. More specifically, the subject matter of the present invention provides an anti-hijacking device that forcefully incapacitates a hostile intruder entering an aircraft cockpit.
Presently, airplane personnel and pilots are somewhat defenseless against a would-be hijacker that has gained access to the cockpit of an airplane. For a multitude of reasons, it remains illegal for pilots to carry firearms as a possible deterrent to hostile intruders. Thus, once an intruder enters the cockpit, there are few options available to the endangered pilot. Consequentially, the passengers and crew are all placed in immediate danger.
Devices that attempt to slow entry into the cockpit or attempt to confine a hostile intruder, while somewhat effective, may simply delay the inevitable. If the intruder is heavily armed or equipped, there may be nothing available to alleviate the potential danger.
There exists, therefore, a need for an anti-hijacking system that can be used to forcefully incapacitate a hostile intruder to maintain the safety of the pilots, crew, and passengers on an airplane.
One embodiment of the present invention provides an anti-hijacking system used in an airplane cockpit or other restricted access area to provide forceful contact to disarm, disable, immobilize or otherwise incapacitate a hostile intruder who has entered the restricted area. The anti-hijacking system includes one or more inflation devices.